


just like before

by cloudrains



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captain America: The First Avenger, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrains/pseuds/cloudrains
Summary: Steve and Bucky reunite briefly. This is mostly smut with a touch of sentimentality and angst. Enjoy.





	

“You look good Stevie, do you feel good?” Bucky said, clapping his back heavier than he would have before. Or maybe Steve was reading too much into the situation, but the old familiar nickname stirred up memories of what they had been, of who Steve had been. He was the same man, really, but no one saw him that way, not now that he filled out a uniform with broad shoulders and muscles. 

“I’m feeling fine.” Steve gave him a little smile, aware of all the eyes on them, even though they had left enemy territory days ago, and Bucky had time to clean up, eat, get back to ‘normal’, whatever that was. They still hadn’t had a single moment alone. It was strange to look down now to meet Bucky’s eyes. He wondered if Bucky found it strange too.

“The man you always wanted to be.” Bucky smiled, and Steve wondered why he thought that. “I bet you’re getting all the girls, too.” 

“Not really.” Steve said, and he wanted to say so much more, but he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve undressed perfunctorily, folding his clothes on the mattress, sliding his boots under the bed. Bucky sat on the bed opposite his, a rare cigarette between his lips.

"Do you even have to work out?" Bucky asked, his eyes roaming over Steve's body, and Steve felt naked in only his tshirt and underwear. 

"Not really. I don't know, I've been on the move since it happened." Steve turned back towards the bed, but he could still feel Bucky's eyes on him. He knew Bucky didn't know how he felt about his body, he couldn't know. But he wished he would stop talking about it anyway.

"I bet you don't. Half the guys here, they're skin and bones, there's not enough food to go around." Bucky plucked at his own shirt. "Look at me, you can see my ribs." 

"You look fine, Buck." Steve said, and sat down. Before he knew it, Bucky had crossed the space between the bed and was hovering over Steve, bracing himself on the bed frame. Their lips met in a rough kiss and he reached up to touch Bucky's jaw. His cheek was coarse with stubble, he still hadn't had the chance to shave. 

"This alright?" he said against Steve's ear. His hands were everywhere, carding through his hair, pressing at his chest under his shirt. It almost felt familiar. 

"Yes." Steve could think of no other answer, nothing that he could say that Bucky could understand. "Just like before."

Bucky let out a breath. "I missed you.”

“I know.” Steve pulled at Bucky’s belt, pushing his pants down to his knees while Bucky kissed at his neck, and Steve was grateful that no marks would show tomorrow, because he would have had a lovebite, a few years ago. “Please, make it feel like before…”

“I’ve got you, Stevie.” Bucky said, and pulled Steve’s legs up around his waist. He used to be able to lift Steve into his lap, but with Steve wrapped around him, the friction and contact was almost the same. Bucky rolled his hips and Steve whined. “God, look at you, I bet you could flip me over now, you’re so strong.”

“Don’t say that.” Steve winced, tensed under Bucky’s touch. Bucky paused, then looked down at Steve, his eyes tender and understanding. Steve felt a rush of affection for him and kissed him softly. 

“Just like before, right? Still gorgeous as ever.” Bucky whispered. He took Steve’s cock in his hand and Steve keened. “Your eyes are still the same. Look at me when you come.” he said, pumping him slowly.

“Fuck,  _ Bucky _ .” Steve said, and tensed again for entirely different reasons. Bucky was thrusting into his hip now, still covered by his underwear, but Steve could feel the hard press of his cock into his thigh. 

“Do you have anything slick?” Bucky asked, his hands moving in frenzy down Steve’s sides, his teeth scraping at his jaw.

“No.” Steve gritted his teeth, closing his eyes so he didn’t come too soon, because this was Bucky, and it had been far, far too long. "I'm sorry."

“Don't be. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Bucky said, and Steve could hear the smile in his voice. “Lay back.” He pushed him down onto the bed, which gave a creak under their combined weight. Steve groaned when Bucky’s hand left his cock, and then again louder when it was replaced with his lips, and  _ this  _ was familiar, and perfect. He pressed into the warm heat of his mouth, choking back a cry. 

“I love you.” Steve said, running his hands through Bucky’s hair as lightly as he could. “I love you,  _ oh…”  _ Bucky sucked at him and Steve came, looking at Bucky’s pink lips wrapped around him, his strong hands bracing his thighs. 

Bucky sat up with a satisfied grin, and Steve felt his cock twitch again when he realized he must have swallowed. He moved up the bed, his arms bracketing Steve’s head as he leaned down to kiss him. 

“You sound just the same when you come…” he said softly, and closed his eyes as Steve slipped a hand into his underwear, stroking him fast and just a little rough like Bucky liked it. Like always, Bucky went quiet when he got close, his hand tightened on Steve’s shoulder as he came. Steve could feel the warmth on his hand, he wiped it away as Bucky fell onto him, panting lightly. 

They lay there for a moment, damp with sweat.

“I love you too.” Bucky said after a moment, propping himself up on an elbow so he could look down at Steve. “Loved you before all this too.” he ducked his head, shy like he was saying it for the first time. It did sort of feel like the first time.

“I know.” Steve said with a smile. He loved the way Bucky was after sex, cocky and shy at the same time. “Sleep here tonight, we’ll hear the alarms before anyone comes in.”

“‘Course I will.” Bucky said sleepily. He moved to Steve’s side, and laid his head down on the pillow. Steve didn’t want to sleep, because maybe tomorrow, things would change again. But when everything went quiet and they were still, Bucky closed his eyes and Steve did too.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Steve/Bucky and also my first attempt at publishing a sex scene. I take prompts on tumblr sometimes!


End file.
